Caperucita Roja
by Miyano Kudo
Summary: Sabía que no tenía escapatoria... Acorralada por su lobo feroz en el temible bosque cuyo dueño era él. El hombre que había movido cielo y tierra por encontrarla con un único objetivo: acabar su sed de venganza haciéndola derramar su color favorito teñido en el suelo; el rojo escarlata. Estaba segura de que había llegado su fin; y con ella, su oportunidad de haberse confesado.
¿Conocéis la sensación del miedo? ¿De la adrenalina? ¿La angustia? ¿Y la soledad? Todo ello fluyendo por todo tu cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, oyendo tu ritmo cardíaco acelerar hasta salir tu corazón del pecho y no sentirlo más, temblando del puro terror a lo que va a ser acontecido, todo con un ambiente macabro, creyendo que estás sola y a la vez no al notar que miles de ojos te observan, oír tus propias pisadas, el crujido de las ramas y el sonido de los pájaros, sombras acechándote pero sin divisar a nadie. Todo haciéndose parar el tiempo y perder la noción del mismo pero al fin y al cabo dándote cuenta de que todo aquello está transcurriendo, que no es ninguna pesadilla.

¿Habéis sentido el olor a peligro? ¿Y de la mismísima muerte? En este estado se encuentra ahora mismo la pequeña niña—quien en realidad tiene 18 años—de castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda, cubierta con una pequeña capa roja para ocultar su identidad. Ella sólo quería evadir por segunda vez al destino, huir del peligro, pero eso supone contradecirlo. No es ningún juego, ni mucho menos una broma pesada. Al destino hay que tomarlo en serio y, lamentablemente, no hay nada que poder hacer si tu futuro ya está escrito.

Tenía que haberle hecho caso a aquel maniático de los misterios, cuyos ojos azulados te dejan "idiotizada" y miles de adjetivos más. Por no mencionar su físico, claro. Sí, se había enamorado. El problema es que él ya tenía dueña y, a su vez, ella era su amada. Una vez le dijo que no huyese de su destino; ahora lo volvía a repetir. Tenía razón, pero eso sería darle ventaja y nunca la daría porque es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. El problema es que ella no huiría si él permanecía a su lado, cosa que no sucedía en ese momento.

Su cara estaba cubierta de rasguños y arañazos—provocados por las sucesivas caídas con cualquier roca o raíz—, al igual que su capa desgarrada pero siempre con su capucha bien puesta y algún que otro moratón se veía en sus rodillas al ojearla. En definitiva, toda ella estaba hecha mierda. Cualquier adulto que la hubiese visto en ese momento correría en su ayuda, pero no. Ella no estaba en la ciudad rodeada de gente, no. Estaba en un lúgubre bosque—la única zona que la servía como escondite—para no poner a sus conocidos en peligro. Lo que no sabía es que había cavado sobre su propia tumba.

Se detuvo. Se agachó hasta apoyar su propio peso en las rodillas y todo el aire que había contenido en su garganta lo expulsó. Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar. Lo único que hacía era eso rápido y constantemente. Tenía los pies hechos pedazos y no los sentía ya. Necesitaba descansar. Vaya si lo necesitaba, pero eso sería perder una milésima de segundo y ceder tiempo a su enemigo. Se recompuso de nuevo y con la muñeca se rozó el labio para quitarse el leve líquido rojo producido al haberse mordido el labio cuando se cayó una de las veces.

Levantó la cabeza por primera vez en toda esa noche. Miró a su alrededor. Lo único que veía a su alrededor eran árboles, árboles y más árboles. También algún que otro cuervo observándola. No dejaba de haber sombras a las que nadie pertenecía. Sentía presiones en la nuca al haber gente mirándola. Estaba loca, completamente loca, en un estado de paranoia. Estaría imaginándoselo, sería producto de su mente cansada. Pero eso sería mentirse así misma. Lo que veía era real, y tenía que repetírselo una y otra vez para convencerse de ello.

No lo admitiría, pero estaba jodida. No tenía escapatoria. No veía ni la salida. Había caído en la boca del lobo. Su depredador, el lobo feroz, estaría ahora mismo acechándola y riéndose de su estado lamentable, dándola tiempo a escapar ya que era casi imposible como se encontraba y, al final, acercándose a ella lentamente para después torturarla y finalmente matarla y marcharse con la conciencia tranquila como si él no fuese culpable de nada. Esa idea hizo que la recorriese un escalofrío y tragó saliva y se puso en marcha de nuevo. No le daría el placer de cumplir su sed de venganza asesinándola. Había escapado varias veces y esta vez no sería distinto.

Al minuto estaba agotada y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada. "Joder, joder... Piernas, no me falléis ahora", imploró. Se desplomó. Era inevitable pues estaba en su cuerpo pequeño y había gastado todas sus energías. El miedo, la adrenalina, la angustia y todas esas emociones la habían ido consumiendo más y más. Su estado de agitación se hacía presente. Sus sentidos empezaban a traicionarla: su vista no era tan clara como antes, había perdido capacidad auditiva, no sabía pronunciar una sola palabra después de tanto tiempo sin decir nada, no sentía ni frío ni calor... De nuevo, estaba en la mierda.

Lo sintió; lo captó; lo percibió; como queráis decirlo. Se había activado su "radar" que la alerta que algún miembro de la organización está presente. Una risa macabra y cruel se escuchó. La joven estaba atónita, pasmada, asombrada y perpleja a la vez. Su cuerpo se encogió y se agarró el pecho del pavor que tenía encima. "Mierda, mierda, mierda", se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba atrapada, como cual ratón en una ratonera puesta de trampa por el gato. Y encima, sola.

Estaba atrapada, muerta del terror—acojonada, para ser claros—, sola, y para colmo no sabía hacia dónde ir, pues se había perdido. Se iba a enfrentar cara a cara con el ser más despreciable que exista sobre la faz de la Tierra y no sabía cómo coño iba a encararle si tenía las manos vacías. No debía de haberse metido en su territorio, pues él es el dueño de este bosque oscuro y sabía manejarse muy bien. Se oían pasos. Pasos lentos, como quien no quiere la cosa y deja tiempo para que se escape y poder verla sufrir y así jugar un rato. A continuación, pasos más apresurados al ver que no se movía del sitio. Ella, mientras tanto, lo único que hacía era arrastrarse por el barro tratando de alejarse en vano.

Un disparo. No ocurrió nada ya que lo hizo para asustar más a su víctima y apuntó cerca de ella, sin siquiera llegar a rozarla. A pesar de ello, no se detuvo. La chica se mantuvo firme en todo momento, no podía darle el gusto de verla en el estado que en verdad se encontraba. Otro disparo. Esta vez, junto a una especie de grito. La había disparado el muy canalla en la pierna y la impedía moverse, pero no detenerse, por lo que prosiguió. Otro más. Lo peor: en la misma zona. Irremediablemente tuvo que detenerse ya que por mucho más que siguiera se acabaría agotando tras la gran pérdida de sangre.

Se rajó un trozo de tela que la cubría y se lo envolvió en la zona en la que se encontraba la bala y así hacerse un torniquete para detener la hemorragia. Ser una niña simplemente no la daba ventaja en nada; ni para correr, ni para obtener más fuerza, ni nada. Miró con desprecio al hombre que le había hecho eso.

—El olor a traidora que desprende de tu cuerpo es demasiado fuerte, y me ha llevado hasta aquí—dijo con voz despectiva.

—Vaya, así que es por eso. Mil años después vas y me encuentras, encima en este estado. Ahora sabes la verdad por ti mismo. Muy astuto, Gin—pronunció con voz sorna.

Un disparo la acalló. Dio una especie de gemido y se contuvo. Se agarró el hombro como pudo y dijo:

—Si has venido a lo que has venido y lo que quieres es matarme, hazlo de una vez por todas—le desafió con fiereza.

El hombre la negó.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sherry, Sherry, Sherry... ¿es que ya no me conoces? Quiero verte sufrir antes...—el sonido de su móvil le interrumpió—Discúlpame, debo coger esta llamada. No des un paso en falso, te advierto.

—Ya, claro, aunque quisiera no podría—le contestó con indiferencia.

El hombre empezó a hablar a través de su teléfono. Este era momento ideal para poder darse a la fuga, pero no hizo nada por intentarlo. Supo que debía reconocer que su destino era morir de un momento u otro, en un lugar u otro y, como fuese, de un modo u otro. ¿Seguro que este sería su final? Una vez terminó su llamada volvió a dirigirla la palabra.

—Vaya, lástima. Te tomaré la palabra. _El jefe_ ha dicho que te eliminemos de una vez y tengo que acatar sus órdenes. He anhelado este momento como nunca. Lo mejor de todo es imaginarte bañada en tu propia sangre escarlata, mi color favorito, el cual pienso que te queda espectacular. ¿No lo crees, Sherry?—la apuntó con la pistola—Los traidores deben morir y así morirán por ello.

No la dio tiempo a contestar. Un disparo resonó en todo aquel sombrío lugar. Los cuervos empezaron a huir del lugar inmediatamente anunciando la victoria de aquellos inhumanos que se hacían llamar "organización de los hombres de negro". Habían logrado lo que querían: matar sin piedad alguna aquella traidora, al igual que hicieron con sus padres y su hermana, lo único que tenía en este mundo.

El cruel hombre se fue del lugar. Su único pensamiento fue un simple "adiós Sherry, espero que te pudras en el infierno al igual que tus padres y tu hermana, sucia rata". Seguido de ello, la sombra cuya dueña había presenciado toda la escena salió de la madriguera, de su escondite, de su refugio y se asomó a ver el deplorable estado en el que la muchacha había quedado. Sí, aquella muchacha a la que habían llamado "Sherry" tenía razón al haber presentido a más de una persona en aquel lugar. Se la quedó mirando unos instantes sin pronunciar una palabra, dando respeto pese a que fuese su enemiga. Quería matarla, sí. Pero no llegar a tal situación. El hecho de morir es horrible y si le añades a que muere en soledad, sin su amor platónico a su lado para poder salvarla como todas aquellas veces, es peor todavía.Mas ella no admitiría algo, y es que la culpa se apoderó de ella. Desde luego que su conciencia no estaría tranquila en la vida. Más aún si no hizo nada para detenerlo.

La vida fue tan injusta para ella. Nació en la organización y ella no pudo hacer nada por cambiarlo. Tuvo que madurar antes que todos, sin poder vivir en paz y con normalidad. Nunca había tenido amigos. Nunca se había sentido querida ya que perdió lo que más quería en este mundo. Lo que sí hizo fue dar gracias por enamorarse, pese a que hubiese sido un error y también a que le habían concedido algo parecido a un padre. Pero lo que sí es que estará totalmente agradecida a aquel chico oculto detrás de sus gafas. Lo único que deseó antes de su muerte fue que no se olvidaran de ella, que la recordasen. Y sobretodo, que aquel muchacho la perdonase por lo que le hizo y que no la viese como una criminal ni como una traidora, sino como la compañera y socia que había sido todo ese tiempo que estuvo con él.

La rubia sacó de su bolsillo una rosa. Una rosa roja lleno de espinas que combinaba a la perfección con la sangre escarlata que emanaba de su cuerpo y poco a poco iba dejando el rastro en el suelo húmedo. La depositó en el pecho como si ella fuera su propia tumba y se levantó. Lo único que hizo la mujer al darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido fue pronunciar estas palabras:

—Descansa en paz, _Little Red Riding Hood_.


End file.
